Such joints are generally of double-shear configuration, a first structural part having a bolt eye being connected by means of a bolt to a second structural part having a fork. In this case, the bolt is conically configured and is surrounded by a slotted sleeve with conical inner surface and cylindrical outer surface and has at its thin end a threaded journal and at its thick end a spanner lug, the threaded journal interacting with a nut in such a way that, when the nut is tightened, a radial force is exerted by the sleeve upon the bolt eyes. For design reasons, it can sometimes be necessary to dispose, for instance, two bolted joints directly adjacent to each other in such a way that the first structural part has two bolt eyes integrally connected to each other and the second structural part has two forks integrally connected to each other. For an optimal load transfer, it is always necessary in high-grade bolted joints for the fits between bolts and bolt eyes to be adhered to as closely as possible.
In a bolted joint having a plurality of bolts, an offset of the bores for receiving the bolts is obtained if their spacing on the two structural parts is not consistent. In order to avoid this, it is customary for the structural parts to be connected to be jointly bored during the assembly. The effect of this measure is that the particular bores are made without offset and at the same time acquire their true-fitting finished size. This is not practicable, however, if a joint boring of the structural parts during the assembly is not possible due to the size of the structural parts or for procedural reasons.